Forgiveness
by magz16peacelovelaugh
Summary: Forgiveness is God's greatest gift, and human's greatest strength... Words Myra couldn't remember, while she searched for the Philosophers Stone, with Claude being the only one to share her burdens. That is until she met the Elric brothers... Ed/Oc
1. Past and Present

Alright, so I've started this a while ago, and while on my christmas break I've been adding to it... It's an Edward/Oc so if you don't like that kind of stuff then I'm sorry, but I must say, it focuses mostly on development of my character and the story of the Fullmetal ALchemist, not just pure romance (there will be romance though). I'm trying my best to make it seem real, like my characters could actually fit into the story, and also keeping all the original characters true to themselves.

To keep Edward in character this way, I had to base it on the 2003 anime because at the end of the manga and 2009 anime he gets with Winry. So an Oc wouldn't make any sense... I like Winry, but I have to be honest. I wish there were someone else.

Anyway I don't know alot about this. So bare with me :) I really hope you all enjoy though. Oh, and I don't own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters or the plot really, I just own the events I caused and the characters I created. Btw, the rating will most likely change, depending on what you want.

Thank You and Enjoy!...

* * *

><p>"<em>Though religious and cultural tensions continued between Ishvalans and Amestrians, a relative peace had been achieved between the two until 1901, when an Amestrian soldier "accidentally" shot and killed an Ishvalan child. The area exploded in a storm of riots and protests until the situation had become an all-out civil war, causing massive casualties on both sides. The fighting continued to spread until the entire East Area of Amestris had become a war zone. In 1908, a full seven years after the conflict had begun, Amestrian Führer King Bradley issued Order 3066, sending State Alchemists in to the front lines to act as human weapons."<em>

_Ishval 1908…_

"I'm gonna come back and find you Momma! I'll kill all the soldiers if I have to. I'll come back for you!"

Kaya watched as Sabirah pulled her youngest son into her chest for one last hug. Both were kneeling on the ground and crying, their hope broken from the ongoing war. An Ishvalan man grabbed the boy and tried to pull him away. Her son fought the man and cried harder, even though Kaya knew he was there to help, and all the while Sabirah held tighter onto her son's small arms, trying to keep him with her for just a few more precious moments. Her older sons were out fighting against the state, and she would never see them again. Now her youngest was being taken away too…

Looking away Kaya felt her own guilt pull at her heart, was it really fair to be sending their children away with little hope they would get out of Ishval alive. What if the military found them? What if the State Alchemists did?

She felt something push into her leg and squeeze her hand tighter. Looking down at the eight year old, Kaya watched as she looked nervously around at the scene before them. Her father's blue eyes filled with worry and fear.

Kaya knew her daughter understood little about this war, not very many did. Even she couldn't explain why all the destruction and fighting was worth it… In the end it didn't matter, Kaya knew that their God has blessed them with surviving this long, but he wouldn't be able to stop what was coming next.

That's why Kaya and her daughter, Myra, were here. That's why Kaya will take the chance on these men and their trucks, and whoever else that will help her daughter to survive in the future. And that's why, even if there was little hope, she would cling onto it with all her heart, for her daughter's sake.

Kaya could hear all the promises the other boys were yelling to their mothers. All the men they promised to kill to get back to their people, all the state soldiers who would pay for the destruction of the Ishval homeland, and the death of their families. Kaya did not blame them for the hatred in their hearts; she knew she had it too.

Looking back towards the men pulling those kids away she felt her heart clench. It was almost time now. She pulled her daughter away from the trucks and knelt down to her level.

Myra, who was focused on a group of children hugging their grandmother, looked away and to her mother, who looked seriously at her.

"Myra I want you to listen to me." She spoke trying not to let her voice crack. Even though her daughter was young, she would have to understand, Kaya would make her understand.

Myra nodded even though the confused look in her eyes never left.

Frowning, Kaya grabbed both of Myra's small hands. "You must listen carefully. Ok?" Myra nodded hesitantly; her mother's actions and words making her heart beat faster with fear.

Myra glanced around at the group of crying kids and mothers, and men who lifted the children into the backs of trucks. She gulped back the fear building up inside her while she looked back toward her mother.

"You're going with those other children in the trucks; those men are going to take you somewhere safe." Kaya gripped Myra by the shoulders. She felt her eyes start to burn and her nose start to drip. "I won't… I can't go with you."

"But I can't-"

"You have to." Her mother snapped. A tear slid down her cheek and she watched as Myra's eyes followed its path till it hit the dirt beneath them. She had to keep telling herself that this was for the best, that this was for her daughter.

Myra's eyes began to water as she watched her mother cry. She felt her own tears run down her face mixing with the dust that covered her skin.

"Why?" Myra asked, her voice high from fear. Kaya had to look away from her daughter's torturous blue eyes. They broke her heart with every tear that ran down her daughter's cheek.

Kaya took a breath in and glanced toward the truck, almost all the kids were in it. Kaya knew the war was bad, but never had she expected this to be the result, never had she imagined it would go this far. Again she looked back towards Myra who stared at the truck with fear.

"Myra." Myra looked back at her mother hoping for an answer. "I want you to promise me something… No matter what happens after today, you must put yourself above all of this."

Myra looked at her confused, as Kaya expected. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Kaya sighed. "There will always be people who hurt you, I've taught you how to avoid them but sometimes… sometimes, baby, you just can't." Kaya felt more tears slide down her cheek. "And that's why God gave us forgiveness. You must promise me that you'll try to forgive?"

"I don-"

"Promise me." Kaya said looking at her daughter. She looked into those blue orbs and saw her whole life. Myra growing up, getting hurt and becoming stronger, falling in love and having her own kids one day. Kaya knew that forgiveness would be the only way for her to have a life, a life that she deserved.

"I promise." Myra said looking down as the tears started to pour out of her eyes and onto the ground. She sniffed a couple of times and tried her best to be strong, like her mother.

Kaya smiled slightly and grabbed her daughters chin to make her look at her. "Forgiveness is God's greatest gift, and it's your greatest strength. Remember that." She knew Myra would understand one day.

"I'll always be with you baby. I promise you that-"

"How?" Myra sobbed looking at her mother.

"Right here Myra." She laid her hand over Myra's heart. "I'll always be right here. I promise." Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man coming towards them. All the other kids have been loaded, leaving only Myra left. Kaya's smile faded. "I'll help you find your way, I promise."

"Momma." Myra cried unable to say anything else. She didn't want her mother there; she wanted her mother by her side, forever.

Kaya pulled her into a hug pushing her head into Myra's messy white hair. Kaya felt Myra's tears run down her neck, while her small hands grabbed her worn dress. "I love you so much Myra." She whispered squeezing her daughter tighter. Her warmth felt soothing within her arms. It reminded her of the first time she held Myra, she was so little and fragile. Not much time has passed between now and then, and yet her she was… holding her daughter for the last time.

"It's time to go." The man said grabbing onto Myra's arm. Pulling slightly, frightening Myra.

Myra cried harder and held onto her mother tighter. "Momma!" She yelled in panic. Kaya instinctively held onto her tighter, wanting to protect her… It was then she realized that she had to let go to protect her. Loosening her grip around her daughter she started to stand. Myra looked at her mother confused and still trying to hold onto her.

"Go with the man baby. He'll keep you safe." Kaya tried to sooth her, while holding her shoulders and pushing her away from her body. Every move she made to get her daughter away from her made her heart clench in pain.

"No! Momma, no!"

"Come on." The man said finally pulling Myra away from Kaya and lifting her up. He carried her while Myra tried to climb over his shoulder to her mother. Kaya held onto Myra's hand while walking with the man. Myra sobbed looking over the man's shoulder at her mother, she held desperately onto her hand.

"Momma please!" Myra cried once more. "Don't make me go!"

Kaya sobbed hearing her daughter's cries. "It's gonna be ok. I promise you everything is gonna be ok." Kaya didn't even believe her own words. She couldn't believe that the safest place for her daughter wasn't within her arms, she was afraid that she'd never believe it.

The man put Myra in the back of the truck with the other kids who cried and called out to their parents. He then closed the gate and started for the driver's side. Myra pushed herself against the wooden framework, her hand going out to reach for her mother.

Kaya quickly grabbed Myra's hand and Myra looked at her between the boards. "Please come with me!" She cried squeezing her mother's hand.

"I can't baby. I have to stay here." She explained while feeling somewhat relieved that her daughter was going somewhere safe. And not staying here to… her daughter was going to live, that's all that mattered.

The truck started and the children's cries all got louder. "Momma!" Myra begged. All she wanted to do was be in her mother's arms. She had no idea what was going on or even where she was going, all she knew was that where ever it was, her mother would not be there.

"Remember what I said… I love you!" Kaya cried and the truck started to pull away.

"Momma!"

"I love you so much!" The truck moved slowly at first, Kaya and a couple of other parents moved with the truck trying to hold onto their children's hands. Some even regretted sending their kids away and were calling to the driver to stop, he knew not to listen, which Kaya was thankful for; she wouldn't be able to send her daughter away twice.

"I love you Momma, please!"

Kaya ignored her daughter's pleas. "I'll always be with you!" As the truck moved faster she felt her hand start to slip away, Kaya tried desperately to keep up, but her dress and worn down shoes made it difficult. "Myra!" She cried out as her daughter's finger tips slipped out of her own.

Feeling nothing but air she kept running after the truck, wanting once more to touch her daughter, but the truck sped up and quickly out of distance.

She slowed down and stood in the dust of the truck watching it go. Her daughter's small arm reaching through the boards trying to find her.

"No! Momma!" Myra yelled as she tried to reach back for her mother who got further and further away. "Momma come back!" Tears ran down her face as her hand grabbed for her mother's but only swiped air. "Momma!" She grabbed the boards of the truck and looked back at her mother's distant figure.

Falling to her knees Kaya cried like she never cried before. It was as if she was being ripped apart from the inside out, the pain was so bad. The truck, now in the distance, carried her only reason to live away.

"I love you." She whispered as she looked down at her hands, still feeling her daughter's soft skin on them. Putting them up to her face she sobbed as the harsh desert wind blew her hair and dress around her broken form.

Behind her, in the distance, she could hear explosions and the screams of her people…

_6 years later: 1914_

_In the town of Liore…_

The desert sun seemed to never end. It was a sea of sand and it didn't seem possible for something to survive out here, much less a whole town.

Myra sighed as she walked, her mouth was dry, she was hot and tired, and her feet were killing her. In the back of her mind she questioned why they were coming here in the first place, but Claude said something about a priest performing unexplained miracles and insisted that they check it out before the military did.

Myra looked over at her companion annoyed, just because they were unexplained doesn't necessarily make it alchemy. This guy could actually be performing miracles. At least she hoped that were the case.

"Finally! There it is." Claude spoke relieved. He ran forward reaching the town's gate and stepped onto the cooler pavement. He sighed happily. "Now we need to find some water." He stuck his nose to the ground and began sniffing.

Myra finally reached the pavement and smiled at her friend. He was probably dying of heat from all that fur. She shook her head as he went back and forward across the street trying to find water when it was right up ahead. She saw the fountain just down the road.

She walked by him and towards it; Claude was so busy trying to sniff out water he didn't notice her go by. He looked up and towards the gate. "Ahh!" He yelled in shock when Myra was no longer standing there. "Myra?" He called and then saw her walking down the street and towards the fountain. Quickly he caught up to her.

"Don't leave li-" Claude stopped talking as soon as he saw people. They passed a shop where people sat on stools drinking and watching the two newcomers. Claude stopped to stare at them, they seemed angry… angry at them. 'What's with them?' He thought.

Claude panicked again when Myra wasn't by his side, but over by the fountain. He ran up next to her keeping his eye on the people who turned back towards the bar.

He heard Myra sigh and looked towards her. She was looking down at the fountain in defeat. Claude put his front paws on the ledge and looked over into the fountain. 'What the? Red water?' He took a big sniff in and nearly choked on the sour smell, he fell onto his back coughing. 'Wine.'

Myra looked towards Claude as he rolled around on his back. She then noticed the bar where people sat. They had to have water.

As she made her way over she noticed the looks the people already at the bar gave her… She carefully made her way to the end of the bar, where no one sat.

Claude stopped his fit to look up at Myra, who was now by the bar full of angry people; his ears fell back as he watched them. They really seemed to be angry with her, as if she done something to them, this couldn't be just a dislike of out-of-towners.

"What do you want?" The guy behind the bar startled Myra. She flinched when she heard his disgruntled voice. He definitely didn't seem happy.

He looked at her with an annoyed expression and Myra quickly reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a book and a pen. Putting it on the counter she began to write, also noticing the strange look she got from the man before her.

She ripped off the piece of paper and handed it to him. He took it and looked at her with a raised eyebrow… Myra smiled and scratched the back of her head nervously. It was always awkward when she met new people; she never knew how they would react to her being a mute.

The guy before her sighed and looked back at her as he set the paper back down on the counter. "You really can't talk?" He asked. Myra could easily hear the pity in his rough voice, she was used to it. Usually she wasn't one for using her condition to get pity, but he seemed unhappy with her for some reason, at least this way she could soften him up.

Myra smiled slightly and nodded.

The guy looked away for a moment and then back at her. She could see the conflict in his eyes.

"Wait right here." He sighed once more before turning from her.

Myra nodded once more and smiled wider. She then sat on the stool next to her while waiting for her drink. By this time Claude was at her side sitting and staring up at her. She smiled down at him before a glass of water was set in front of her.

She smiled at the man before her, and then started to write on her paper. She ripped it off and handed it to the guy. He read it, and then looked back at Myra.

She looked down to her side, at Claude.

The guy leant over the counter and saw the dog sitting there. He then leant back with another sigh. Myra blinked a couple of times and smiled at him again, this time seeing a small smile crack on the old man's face as he turned around again.

He came back with a bowl filled with water and handed it to her. He watched, as she put it on the ground and the dog drank it up happily.

The girl then proceeded to drink her drink before looking at him again. There was something about this girl that made him regret not trusting her, but how could he? After what that state alchemist and his armored friend did to this city. Everyone was at odds with each other and it's only been 3 days since they left.

He no longer played Cornello's prayers over the radio at his shop. He had a hard time believing that Cornello was a lie, but now there was this… other, Cornello, claiming for him to be the real one and that the other was corrupted. All of it was just too strange and complicated for an old man such as himself. He decided that staying out of it was the best option. But he still blamed that stupid alchemist for coming and screwing everything up, they were all fine with the way things were, fake Cornello or not.

He noticed the girl writing on her paper again and he read it before she could rip it off and hand it to him. "It's no problem. We don't get a lot of out-of-towners so we have plenty of resource to provide." The girl smiled at him again and this time he couldn't help it. He smiled back.

He heard a cough at the other end of his bar and saw two men staring at him, and glaring at the girl. He frowned and decided that it would be best to look busy rather than make nice with the girl. He grabbed a couple of glasses from the counter and started wiping them with a towel.

The guys got up and left shortly after, talking about him obviously.

Myra looked at the guys leaving and then back at the man in front of her. She frowned. 'What happened to make them dislike people form out of town so much?' She wondered.

The man sighed and walked over to the drinks they left, taking them off the counter and then cleaning the glasses.

Myra looked down at her glass sadly. Something must've happened. Something bad.

She glanced around at the city around her and noticed the look of despair on everyone's faces. They looked broken and loss of hope… Who could do such a thing to this city?

She heard a whine and looked down at Claude. He pawed at her leg and Myra smiled slightly.

Looking back up at the guy she saw him still cleaning from across the counter, grabbing her paper she wrote one last thing before leaving some money and leaving with Claude behind her.

The guy finished cleaning and glanced back towards where the girl was sitting and was surprised to see her gone.

He walked over to where she sat and saw a glass and bowl on the counter, next to it was some money and a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it…

**It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light.**

He looked back up towards the city for her, but she was gone. Once more he looked at the note and smiled.

Folding up the paper, he put it in his pocket and began to clean the counters, thinking about how glad he was he gave this strange girl water…

Myra smiled as she walked through the side streets. She hoped the man would understand, sometimes her reasoning on life wasn't the best, but hopefully it would help him, at least somewhat.

Myra stopped once they reached a big opening and her smile faded. In front of them was the church she guessed, it was in the center of the city.

"Look at all the people." Claude said quickly between people passing by them. In front of the church was a huge riot. People were screaming about Cornello being a fake, others screaming about how he's come back to save them. None of it made sense. Claude had said that people in Liore were grateful for Cornello, that they all loved him.

She looked over at Claude who looked up at her. He shook his head as if knowing what she was asking. "I don't know." He spoke. "From what I heard they said that Cornello was loved, that's why it would be difficult to send in the military. They figured the people would fight like this."

So the military must've already been here. That's why everyone was so upset. That's why they looked at her the way they did when she got there.

But does that mean that they got the philosopher stone? Myra frowned, they couldn't have. 'We came all this way.' Myra clenched her fists and looked towards the ground.

Claude looked around at the people. He saw blue uniforms in the distance and realized that the military did get here before them. "Damn it." He looked towards the ground with anger, letting his dog side growl a little.

Myra glanced at him. She felt her heart sink. They have been searching for the stone for years now, and everything keeps coming to a dead end. Claude really got excited with Liore, because he heard it from military officers. Being a dog had its positives; no one would ever expect him of actually being able to understand them, which made getting information easy. But even in the military, information on the stone seemed like a fairytale.

"Wait here." Claude barked as he ran off towards the riot. Myra took a couple steps after him before stopping. She watched him run into the crowd and disappear.

Sighing she turned around and walked up towards the side of the building. She leant against it and slid down till she was sitting on the ground, watching the riot in front of her.

Looking up towards the blue sky she saw a couple of birds fly over chirping happily, completely unaware of the world around them. She looked around at the beautiful buildings, the stone and desert designs, statues of their Sun God everywhere. Everything around seemed so… right. Things kept living on around this conflict.

Closing her eyes, Myra leant her head back against the building and took a deep breath of the hot air around. 'That's all it will ever be, another conflict…'

* * *

><p>Ok, so the quote at the top I got from Fullmetalwiki, not mine at all. And if you didn't catch it... <em>This means place or time <em>'This means thought' "This means quote" and **This means writing**


	2. No Names

So here is my second chapter. Once again I don't own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters, themes, or events that take place during my story.

Thank you and Enjoy!...

* * *

><p><em>On the train to East City…<em>

Myra sat silently in the second to back car. She always chose the middle seats as to seem less suspicious. She had to be, considering she had to sneak on, and she had to somehow sneak Claude on. Luckily it was getting late, the last of the passengers all living in the towns just outside East City, which Claude said they should get off at.

Watching the sunset Myra smiled. She always enjoyed sunsets. Beautiful and silent.

"Oof." Claude grunted as the train shook a little. He was under the seat trying to stay still, but having a hard time with the train shaking so much. He hated going to the outer cities, the train rides were always so bumpy and lying scrunched up under the seats were never ideal. He couldn't wait to be human again.

"Are we almost there?" He grunted. Myra brought her ankle back kicking him in the side as she watched the couple ahead of her and across the aisle.

"Ouch! Watch it! Ouch!" Myra kicked him again as the couple glanced back at her. She smiled and coughed into her hand, trying to cover up Claude's grunting.

When they turned back around she sighed in relief and looked back towards them, and then bending down to look at Claude under the seat. She put her finger to her lip telling him to be quiet before sitting back up.

"Yeah, yeah." Claude whispered angrily. "You try being crammed under a seat for more than an hour." He laid his head onto the floor, grunting again when the train bumped.

Myra looked back towards the sun, now behind the hills and turning the land orange in its glow.

Liore had been another dead end. Claude found out that the conflict was between the people, and that the military was stepping in, of course only making things worse. 'If it remains that way, no good will come of it.' Myra thought of the man who gave her water. She hoped that things would work out there.

To make things worse, the stone that Cornello was using was a fake. A fake would never be able to help them. Not with what they needed…

The train came to a stop making Claude roll out from under the seat. Quickly he tried to shove himself under the seat so no one would see. Myra panicked and tried to act normal as her friends butt and tail sat by her feet.

Everyone on the train exited not noticing the duo. Another sigh of relief escaped Myra's mouth as she leant back against the seat. Claude, on the other hand, dug his paws into the floor trying to get unstuck.

Myra stood and looked around. Outside the train she could see the crowd get smaller and smaller, till there were only a few people left at the station. The train let out some steam before it shook and began to move again.

"Hey you!" An official called getting on the train. He bent over noticing Claude under the seat; he could've sworn the dog smiled guiltily at him. "No pets allowed on the train!" He began to make his way towards them. Looks like they were getting off early.

Quickly Myra ran to the back and jumped off. Turning back towards the train, she finally saw Claude jump off only a couple seconds after her. Luckily no officials were around to witness a dog jump off the train.

They watched it go as the man yelled at them from the window.

"Thanks for the help." He said sarcastically, turning towards Myra. Myra smiled and shrugged. "Let's get going." Claude said passing her and making his way toward the dirt road. "Besides this one, there's one more town until East City…"

It was very late by the time they saw the next town in the distance.

"Let's rest here, tomorrow we'll go into town, find some food, and then head towards East City." Claude said grumpily.

Myra smiled at him. He was always so cranky when he was tired. She yawned and realized she was more tired than she thought.

They found a tree in a nearby field and rested against it. Claude laid his head on Myra's lap while she stroked it and looked up towards the sky. Between the branches she saw the stars. In the distance she could hear the chirping of the crickets in the fields.

She smiled again. It was as peaceful as the night Claude had found her…

_5 years earlier…_

_A little brown haired girl dug around in the trash. It was late and she was very hungry, even the leftovers from others dinners sounded very appealing to her._

_She tried to reach to the bottom but she wasn't tall enough. Grabbing onto the edges she tried to pull herself up. The trash can fell because of the weight, making a loud crashing sound. The light from a neighboring house came on and the girl quickly ran into the woods again._

_Walking in the dark was something she used to be afraid of, but after so many days, she was now used to it._

_She walked through the forest listening to the crickets and looking up at the big moon. She smiled while looking at it. Like sunsets, the moon was silent._

_Getting to where she called home for now, she sat against her tree and looked up at the stars. One day, she would figure out where she came from, or who she was even. She knew her name was Myra. It was the name that soldier uttered to her before he… _

_Myra shook her head. All those were her first memories, as if everything before that was erased from her mind. _

_Sighing she looked towards her feet, cold and dirty from the nights walk. Did she even have a family? Why can't she talk? Was it always like this? So many questions ran through her mind._

_A snap from the bushes broke her thoughts and she looked up. Her heart started to beat fast, her eyes scanning the darkness, while her ears tried to pick up any sound. But all she could hear were crickets. It must've been her mind playing tricks on her._

_Suddenly, a thing came running through the bushes ahead of her, and Myra screamed… well tried to scream. And ducked her head into her arms and knees._

_She heard panting and then steps come towards her. Shaking, she pushed herself into the tree more, still too frightened to look up._

"_I'm not going to hurt you."_

_Myra was surprised to hear a guy's voice. She could've sworn that she saw an animal run through the bushes._

"_Don't be afraid." He spoke softly. This made Myra feel better; it's been a long time since someone has ever spoken directly towards her. Lifting her head up, Myra's heart stopped._

_Sitting in front of her was a dog, and he looked like he was smiling…_

Laughing slightly Myra looked down at Claude, who was now on his back with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

She would never forget how he helped her. How he took care of her and taught her everything she knows today. She was convinced that he saved her, and he did, no matter how many times he said otherwise.

That's why finding the stone was so important. It was her that had to save him now. She was going to get his body back, it was her promise. She always kept her promises…

Closing her eyes, Myra felt a new sense of determination take over her. She would find this Fullmetal Alchemist and get him to tell her what he knew about Liore and the Philosopher's stone. No matter what.

_Morning…_

"Myra, wake up." She felt something push against her leg. "Myra." Another nudged to the leg.

Myra opened her eyes, greeting the sunlight with a yawn and stretch. She looked over at Claude who sat next to her looking at her.

"We should get going." He said stretching also and standing up on all fours. Myra nodded and stood with another yawn.

Dusting herself off she made her way towards the road smiling at the warmth the sun provided them. 'Another new day.' She thought happily…

Myra really enjoyed the town. It was small and very quaint. Everyone was friendly and kids ran around playing, filling the street with wonderful noise.

They found a nice grocery store, which Claude suggested getting food from, considering the old lady running it was practically blind. Myra agreed but fixed the broken stands out front and the freezer in the back, with her alchemy. 'Equivalent Exchange.' She thought as Claude came to the bench with some bread in his mouth. She always felt bad about stealing, but they had no money. That's why Myra always did what she could to make her taking the food equal.

After eating, the sky began to get cloudy. Myra looked up worried. She didn't want to have to walk to East City in the rain.

They made their way through town and it began to rain, that's when the people started to head for shelter.

A little girl ran by Myra laughing. Myra smiled and watched as she ran up to a door, which opened revealing a smiling woman. She scooped the wet little girl into her arms and shut the door.

Myra turned to see Claude up ahead of her, sniffing the ground and then looking up. Myra walked up next to him and looked at him confused.

She patted Claude's back and he looked up at her. "It's nothing." He said after a moment and then began to walk again.

Staring at him for a moment Myra shrugged it off and followed him to the edge of town. They began to make their way towards the road that lead to East City, but stopped when they heard a giant explosion.

Myra turned around and looked back towards the town, above they saw smoke and dust from a couple buildings away.

Then they heard trucks. Turning around they caught sight of the blue uniforms. It took only a second for Myra to grab Claude and use her alchemy to get them to the roof of a building.

Looking below, the trucks went by. They both sighed in relief.

"That was close." Claude spoke.

Myra nodded and then turned towards the center of town. She saw the dust a couple of roofs over. 'Maybe I should check it out.' She thought.

Claude was glad the trucks didn't see them. Sure they look like some girl and her dog, but they tried to avoid the state at all means possible. The only time he ever risked going near them was to get information. If any of them figured out he could talk, they'd take him away right away.

He knew what a chimera was, and he knew the military would think he was one. Heck he didn't even know for sure, he could have been one, but from what he researched he wasn't. He was something else entirely.

"We'll wait till they pass and then-" Claude turned and stopped when he realized Myra wasn't there anymore. He barked, something he did when he was angry, and looked around to find Myra jumping from one roof to the next, going towards the black smoke. "Damn that girl!" He growled before following her.

"Does she ever stop to think?" He spoke to himself while catching up to Myra. "No! She just runs."

He was close to her now. "Myra!" He yelled but she didn't stop. Before she could jump to the next roof he bit onto her shirt and pulled her back. Both of them went tumbling onto the roof.

Myra sat up and looked towards Claude. He got up and shook his fur before glaring at her. "Are you crazy?" He yelled making her flinch. "Don't you think that the military trucks we saw would be heading towards the same black smoke?"

Myra looked back towards the dust and realized it was fading away. He was probably right, but it didn't hurt to check, did it? Looking back towards the hard stare of Claude she looked towards the ground sighing and nodding.

"Now come on, we should get out of this town as fast as possible." He said making his way back the way they came.

Myra got up and dusted herself off. She was about to follow when she heard talking from below.

Going to the ledge she was about to jump over before Claude caught her, she looked down at the alley below. She saw 3 guys down there. A small one on his knees and another standing before him. Then there was this suit of broken armor and another man.

"Myra?" Claude questioned but Myra kept looking down. Something about them didn't seem right to her.

Claude came up and jumped onto the ledge before looking down. He tried to understand what they were saying but they were too far away. Everything about this made him uneasy. He went over to Myra and bit onto her sleeve. "Come on. This isn't our fight." He said with his mouth full.

Myra looked at him and felt bad. They both knew something was wrong down there; she couldn't just turn her back on it if she could help in some way.

Claude jumped off the ledge. "Come on. We have a stone to find." Those words went straight to Myra's heart. He was right, if she helped every person she could, they would never find the stone and never get Claude's body back, Myra wouldn't break her promise like that.

Looking back down the alley once more before leaving Myra froze. The man on his knees was being held by the head from the man standing in front of him. This wasn't good, she had to help.

Ignoring Claude's words that stirred in the back of her mind she jumped over the ledge…

"Wha-" The man moved quickly out of the way of Myra's attack. The cement beneath her cracked as she landed on her feet with force.

Some dust came up around her as she stood straight and faced the man that just moved. Beside her sat the other guy, who she realized was a boy with no right arm. He looked at her in shock, as did the man in front of her.

Her eyes narrowed on the man with the scar, the one that she attacked. The one she was willing to fight, for this complete stranger beside her.

"Who are you?" The boy asked from beside Myra. She wouldn't have answered if she could. She had to focus, the man in front of her was strong and she hadn't been in a combat fight in a while.

"It doesn't matter who you are. You're not a state alchemist, so it is not you who I seek, you can live. But all those who interfere are punishable by the wrath of God." The man said, taking a stance and clenching his fist. "You will not stop me from committing His will." He looked away from Myra and towards the boy next to her.

Quickly Myra ran towards him, fist in the air. The man moved just as fast as her, stepping to the side and reaching for her head. Myra ducked as his arm swiped over her head.

Using alchemy she lifted the ground under them. He jumped back, out of the way of the moving ground. He then came back towards her, grabbing her arm as she stood. In a panic, she lifted both her legs and kicked him in the chest, hard enough for him to let go and stumble backwards. Unfortunately Myra fell to the ground.

The man quickly recovered and ran towards her. Myra jumped up and as he reached for her again, she brought up the ground to block him once more. He stumbled to the side and grabbed his arm in pain. Grunting, he looked up seeing Edward Elric in front of him, defenseless. He ran towards him.

Myra noticed and ran after him, using her alchemy to speed up her steps.

Edward watched as Scar ran towards him and the girl right behind him.

"No!" He heard his brother scream from behind. 'As long as Al doesn't get hurt.' Ed thought closing his eyes. The next thing he knew the girl tackled Scar, sending them both tumbling beside him.

He watched as Scar and she rolled one last time before he pinned her to the ground, his hand pushing her head into the cement, she grunted and tried to push him off of her. "This is God's will!" Scar screamed as his arm started to glow and Ed reached out to try and stop him…

"Ah!" Scar screamed grabbing onto his hand. He lifted himself up and off of Myra who scooted back only to notice the guy behind her. He was an old man holding a red glowing object.

Myra looked back towards the man with the scar who stumbled away from the older man who passed her. 'What was he carrying?' She wondered.

Then it hit her. It couldn't be. She stared at him and it in shock. She didn't even register what was being said.

He had the stone… the stone that could change Claude back and get her voice and memory back. The stone that could change what had been done to them.

She watched as the man threw it at the scarred one. The stone sunk into his hand and glowed a bright red.

She lifted her hand towards the scene. 'No!' She wanted to scream. She needed that stone! Getting to her feet, she saw the man stumble out onto the street. She ran past the old one but stopped as soon as she saw the blue uniforms. They were all pointing guns at the man with the scar. He threw his arm down and Myra covered her face as the road exploded in front of her.

He was gone. Myra looked at the spot he once stood. Where the stone once stood…

As the smoke cleared she started to see the uniforms again. She had to get out of there and fast. Turning around she ran past the old man who watched her go.

"Wait!" She heard someone call. She hadn't heard that voice before. Slowing to a stop she turned around. She then noticed the piece of broken armor… it wasn't broken at all. It was the exact opposite, it was moving! It looked at her. "Who are you?" His high pitched voice made him sound very young. She wanted to answer this time, but she looked back towards the street.

Now the smoke had cleared and the old man and blonde, one armed kid were staring at her. She looked back at the armor… trying to give an apologetic look, she turned and ran using her alchemy to get to the top of the roof again.

As she ran away, she thought about that armored thing. It reminded her of Claude…

_Couple days later…_

"Brother." Al spoke to his brother as they sat on the train headed towards Resembool; Armstrong let Al sit up front this time. Edward didn't look away from the window; Al could tell he was thinking. Maybe about the same thing that he was going to bring up.

"Who was that girl?"

Ed looked away from the window to Al. He had been wondering the same thing since they got on the train. She couldn't have been any older than him, she was barely an inch or two taller, and she didn't even look that old. Yet she was able to fight Scar and use alchemy almost as good as himself.

"I don't know Al." He finally said. "But did you notice something strange about her?" He asked thinking about this one thing most. The one thing that made her different than the rest of the alchemist he's met.

"Besides the fact that she saved 3 complete strangers?" Al laughed a little trying to lighten the mood. He could tell his brother was on edge.

Ed smile slightly. "Yeah, I guess we kind of owe her now huh?" He scratched the back of his head, finding it funny that he was saved for once and not the other way around. Then he stopped laughing and looked out the window again.

"She was able to use alchemy without a transmutation circle." Al finally spoke. Ed looked at him, surprised that he noticed. "I've only ever seen you be able to do that Ed."

Ed blinked a couple times at Al as he spoke.

"Maybe she knows how she's able to do that? If we find her again, she could tell us. And if she knows that, maybe she knows more? What if she knows about the stone?" Al looked towards his brother hopeful.

Ed smiled slightly. "Maybe she does…" He looked out the window at the setting sun.

"You think she'll teach us?" Al asked.

"Who knows?" Ed shrugged. "She did risk her life to save us." Ed pondered the thought for a moment and then turned towards Al with a big smile. "Oh come on Al." He laughed. "We don't even know her name; let's figure that out before anything else."

Al laughed a little too. "Yeah." He looked at the sunset. "Your right…"

* * *

><p>The <em>Italics<em> used in this chapter were also part of a blast from the past memory :) That will happen in the story sometimes, it will always say _number__ years earlier... _So just look out for it... Anyway I'm gonna stop for now, tell me how you liked it? Or disliked it? Hope you enjoyed... :) Oh and EDWARD is finally in the story! YAY!


	3. Strange Boys

_5 days later_

_In East City…_

"Ugh. After all this searching we can't find him anywhere!" Claude fell to the ground, tired and angry.

Myra looked at him as she sat on the ground near a stream. They were in on the edge of East City staying out of sight.

After the incident with those guys and the military Myra couldn't risk being seen by the state, just for a while until they forgot about her at least.

Myra gulped and looked away from Claude, no matter how long it took the military to forget, she knew Claude never would. He was furious about the whole thing.

She didn't blame him. A random girl showing up out of nowhere, saving a strangers life, and then disappearing as if it never happened; it was bound to raise some questions.

"You think the Fullmetal Alchemist would be easy to find, I mean we hear about him enough." Claude complained. Myra nodded and looked at the stream. They did hear about the Fullmetal Alchemist a lot, wherever they went there was always some story about him being 'for the people.' Or something like that.

Liore was the only incident that didn't work that way. Many complained that he destroyed the city, although Myra believed that it was on the verge of destruction long before he showed up, especially with a false prophet.

As it would turn out, because of Liore, Myra and Claude figured out that the said Fullmetal Alchemist was also searching for the stone. They didn't know why, but this was their first time ever hearing about someone working for the state searching for the stone.

"I'm gonna go back to the command base tonight. Hopefully I'll find some useful information, in the meantime you should practice, this Fullmetal guy worked up quite a reputation. And if he does have knowledge of the stone, I don't think he'll give it up so easily."

Myra nodded before standing up and stretching.

Going to an empty field she felt the sun on her back and breeze blow through her hair. She tightened the ribbon that kept her hair out of her face. She noticed how much lighter her brown hair has been getting, wondering if it was a family thing or not. She would never know, but now it was a sandy color, nothing like the dark waves from when she was little.

Sighing she looked down at the green grass. It moved with the wind as easily as water on a lake did, waving back and forward around her.

Around her she was surrounded by trees. This was how she liked to practice…

Taking a breath in she clapped her hands together, making the wind pick up around her. Air alchemy, as Claude called it. Not many used it, for they found no use with it. But Myra felt the exact opposite; she felt that moving the air around you had endless possibilities.

Quickly she flipped back kicking the air and standing to punch once, twice, three times. Going through the same exercise Claude had taught her years ago.

The air alchemy helped her move fast… very fast. Before she knew it she was back at the beginning of her routine, breathing hard. Years ago it took her hours to go through it, and she had to take numerous breaks. Now only after minutes she was moving again. Forcing her to become stronger…

_Hours later…_

Myra looked up at the stars with a smile. She lay in the field she was practicing in earlier in the day. The sky was spread out before her.

She didn't know where to focus, which part of the sky looked more beautiful. It all seemed so amazing.

Taking in a breath of the cool night air Myra sat up and looked towards East City, she saw the lights shining in the distance and wondered if Claude was alright. He usually was back by now, complaining about how he couldn't find the Fullmetal Alchemist. Not like it would be easy, they had no idea what the guy looked like.

Myra laid back down with a thud, her hair out of its pony, sprawled out behind her.

The stars seemed so bright and shiny. They reminded her of something, but she couldn't place what.

Trying to forget about it she thought about fighting that man with the scar. And then she thought about that boy. The one on his knees, the one she saved.

She kept wondering why she did it. Maybe he did something bad and deserved to die? Myra shook her head frowning. No one deserves to die, not when there's the chance to be forgiven.

Myra rolled over to lie on her side and stare at the grass. Letting her hand pick it she thought more about that boy. His piercing gold eyes, they seemed so familiar. Yet she couldn't place it.

Then she thought about the armor. It had talked to her, and moved. She couldn't believe it at first but now, the more she thought about it, the more she accepted that fact.

When she had told Claude he told her that she was just on adrenaline, that she was panicking since she was almost killed by the man with the scar. But Myra saw that Claude was starting to believe it just like her.

Maybe she could find that boy again, or that armor thing. It couldn't be that hard, the kid had no arm and the armor… well it was talking, walking armor. Maybe if she did then she could figure out why they stuck in her mind, not even the guy with the stone seemed to come across so much.

She still couldn't believe the stone was right there, that it was so close to her, she could have reached out and grabbed it. She still hasn't told Claude about that part, she was too nervous to. Plus it was hard to write every little detail out to him, at least that was the excuse she kept telling herself.

Myra sat up when she heard a faint bark. Waiting a minute she heard another. They got louder as they got closer.

Standing up she scanned the woods until Claude came bursting through the bushes. "He's in Central!" He called out happily. Once he got to her he panted hard and then dropped onto his stomach with his tongue hanging out.

Myra giggled slightly and knelt down next to him. She began to scratch his head and then behind his ears. Claude sucked his tongue in and closed his eyes as he leaned into her scratch. "That… feels…"

Myra laughed more when she saw his tail start to wag. He then opened his eyes and jumped up in a hurry. "Hey! Stop that!"

Myra laughed and pulled her hand away.

"You know I hate it when you treat me like a dog! Just cause I am one..." He turned his head away from her looking angrily into the bushes, and mumbling to himself.

Myra's smile faded slightly as she looked at her friend.

Before Claude knew it Myra's arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He sat down and felt her burry her face into his fur. He couldn't help but smile and rest his head on her shoulder, hugging back as best he could in a dog's body…

_In Central…_

Myra pulled the hood over her head as they left the station and headed into the streets of Central. They haven't been to Central many times, and all the times they have, was to pass through. It being the head base for the state military, they found it best to avoid it as much as possible.

Claude walked close to her side, looking around at all the people hesitantly. 'It's gonna take a miracle to find the Fullmetal Alchemist in this city.' He thought hopelessly. And he thought East City was hard enough.

Myra looked around in amazement, she knew that Central was big, but she had no idea it was this big.

Seeing a couple blue uniforms up ahead they ducked into a side street.

As Claude watched for them to past by, Myra noticed a flyer on the side of the building. Walking up to it she stared at it in shock.

"K, it's clear." Claude whispered glancing back to see Myra staring at the wall.

"Myra?" He asked walking up to her. She stared at a flyer with wide eyes. Claude looked up the wall but couldn't make out the paper. "Myra, what is it?"

Myra couldn't believe it. That man from before, the man she fought, the one with the scar. He was a serial killer, wanted by the state. He was apparently only killing state alchemists. His name was Scar.

"Myra?" She looked down at Claude finally who sat looking at her with concern. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Myra pulled out her book and began to write.

_A couple hours later…_

Myra and Claude came across a burnt building. It said on a sign that it was Central's main library. 'That's strange.' Myra thought. 'Who would want to burn a library?'

"Let's keep moving." Claude said walking across the street. Myra stared at it for a while before following.

The rest of the day they searched close to the military buildings, but still no sign of this Fullmetal Alchemist. Was he really that hard to find? If they couldn't find a living person, how were they supposed to ever find the stone?

Myra frowned at the thought and looked up at the building before her.

It was dark now and the best idea was to find somewhere to sleep for the night. Didn't want to look suspicious sneaking around in the dark.

Myra stared at the dark building wondering if it had been abandoned. There were boards on the big fence surrounding it and barbwire at the top. Usually abandoned buildings were the ideal spot to rest, but this one seemed like too much work to get in to.

"Who puts barbwire at the top of an abandoned building?" Claude asked annoyed. Myra looked up and thought the same thing, kind of strange to do so much to protect some junky building.

Walking around the fence they reached the front gate. The sign on it said 'KEEP OUT'. Myra looked back at the barbwire with a raised eyebrow. All that to keep some trespassers out? Central really was a city of military freaks.

Claude sighed and looked at the ground. "Well I don't feel like breaking and entering tonight. Let's just go around back and rest there for a while."

They made their way to the back and Myra sat down leaning up against the concrete fence. Claude laid down next to her, yawning and closing his eyes.

Myra leant her head back against the stone wall and looked up at the sky, she could only see a couple stars because the lights of Central brightened the sky.

Sighing she closed her eyes and let sleep consume her. Tomorrow they would continue their search for the Fullmetal Alchemist…

Myra woke up in a shock. Sitting straight she looked around, only seeing Claude sleeping soundly beside her.

Taking a couple breaths she relaxed against the wall. 'It was only a bad dream.' She thought and then smiled. She hadn't had a nightmare since she was a kid.

Closing her eyes once more she tried to go back to sleep, but the sound of footsteps made her open her eyes again. With them was the sound of clanking metal.

Myra sat straight once more looking down the fence but she saw nothing.

"Al. Boost." She was shocked to hear a whisper from around the corner of the wall.

Quickly standing she made her way towards the corner, glancing back to look at Claude once, before slowly peeking her head around…

What she saw shocked her. It was like seeing that flyer today.

Standing there was the same armor from that day and, now on top of the fence, was the same boy. Yet the armor wasn't broken and the boy had both his arms. 'How could that be?' She wondered as the boy strung down the barbwire for the armor.

'It must have something to do with the stone. No one can just grow an arm back.'

"I hate to say it, but you can't fight convenience. Its times like these I'm glad not to have an arm and leg made of flesh and blood." Myra's eyes widened as the boy spoke. His arm, wasn't an arm at all. That's how he got it back.

Myra gripped the wall as she watched the boy and armor closely.

The armor laughed slightly and grabbed onto the now straight barbwire. "Same here." It spoke.

'No way.' Myra almost gasped. She turned pushing her back into the wall. That armor, was actually a person. But how? She saw the inside, no one was in it, yet he spoke. Myra's head was filled with questions.

She turned back to look around the corner once more but the boys were gone. Both over the fence and on the other side.

She finally stepped away from the wall and stared at where the boys once were. She tried to figure it all out in her head but it made no sense. How could that metal armor be a person… but then again, how could a dog be a person?

Myra glanced towards Claude but saw nothing there anymore.

"Myra?" Claude whispered loudly from behind her.

Myra about had a heart attack and fell to the ground grasping her chest. Good thing she couldn't talk, cause she would've screamed.

"What are you doing?" Claude looked around confused as the gasping girl tried to regain her breath. "Why were you standing there?" He asked again.

Myra finally caught her breath and stood, she then ran over to the spot where the boys once stood. She looked up at the wall, and the now broken barbwire.

Claude noticed the barbwire and smelled the two new strangers, one smelled strongly of metal. Confused he followed Myra's gaze up.

He then noticed her pull out her book and start to write.

After reading what she wrote she looked back up the wall.

'These guys must be state alchemist. It makes sense, since that killer, Scar, was the one trying to kill them that day.' He thought. "But why would they sneak into here?" He wondered out loud.

Myra wondered the same thing. And she was going to find out. Looking down at Claude she looked back up the fence. An idea popped into her head and she smile slyly.

"What are you-?" He asked looking at her then the fence; she glanced between him and the top of the fence… "Oh no." He started to back away slowly, staring at Myra. She looked at him and smirked. "Myra." He warned.

She then started to walk towards him smiling. "Myra no!" He tried to turn and run but was grabbed before he could get away. "Stop!"

Next thing he knew he was flying through the air, and then landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Ouch." He whined.

Sitting up and shaking himself off, he noticed he was on the other side of the fence.

Myra landed with a thud next to him. He glared at her while she dusted herself off.

"Never do that ag-" He stopped when he noticed Myra walking away from him and around the building. "Hey wait." He whispered loudly running after her.

Claude caught up and passed Myra, smelling the guys trail. He rounded a corner only to see a big thing of armor sitting against the wall.

Myra quickly grabbed Claude and pulled him back around the corner before the armor noticed. Both leant against the wall with a sigh of relief.

Myra then looked around the corner and noticed the armor. 'Where'd the other boy go?' She wondered.

Looking above where the armor sat she noticed an open vent. 'Well crap.' How were they supposed to follow the other guy? She looked back down at the armor who had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. 'Strange.' He seemed almost like a sulking child…

* * *

><p>Comment please :)<p> 


	4. Lab 5

I really liked the reviews, thank you soooo much :) They really mean a lot to me!  
>Anyway this part cosely relates the orginal show, so I have to say that I don't own any FMA or FMA characters... Enjoy :)<p>

* * *

><p>Myra sat against the wall trying to think of what to do while Claude watched the armor from around the corner.<p>

She didn't know why she was following them really. She had no idea who they were. And yet she couldn't help but need to follow these strange boys.

A loud crash made Myra jump up and look towards Claude. He was still looking around the corner.

"Wha-" He said in shock making Myra quickly look around the corner too.

There stood the armor from before, but he was facing another armor suit.

"How many of these things are around here?" Claude whispered fiercely.

The new armor had crazy white fur coming from the top of his helmet and going down his back, he also held two huge blades in his hands. He clanked with every move he made and every word he spoke.

Myra knew this wasn't going to be good.

Then she remembered the other boy. 'Oh no.' She thought. If there was trouble out here then there surely must be something important inside that building, and even more trouble. She felt the need to help build up inside her.

She quickly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote.

Claude noticed Myra's presence was no longer above him and looked away from the two armor suits and to her. She just finished writing something and held it up for him to read. Her hand writing was shaky and quickly scribbled.

Claude looked back at her. Her blue eyes shined in the moonlight and held the deepest of determination, the thing he admired most about her. Sighing he nodded, he knew that he couldn't say no, he felt the need to help too.

Both ran around the corner. Both the armors too busy attacking each other to notice. Myra smiled slightly. 'Perfect timing.'

Claude was running towards the fight, ready to help, when suddenly he was stopped. He was about to yell when he was being tossed in the air, again!

"Myra!" He screamed before being shoved into something. Opening his eyes he noticed he was in a vent, his tail still hanging outside.

'What was she-? Ohhh.'

"She wants me to follow the other one; no doubt he'll be in trouble too." Claude started to crawl through the vent, the sounds of the crashing outside getting further and further away.

'Be careful Myra.' He thought.

The one with white hair stabbed the other one in the arm, and he was moving again to bring down his bigger blade.

In a blink, the armor stopped it breaking his other blade in two.

While the one armor paused in shock, Myra took this opportunity to run up behind and jump onto the taller armors back, using his shoulders to push herself in the air.

"Huh?" They both looked up to see her coming down again, foot first.

With a crash the one armor went flying back, his helmet flying off and even further away.

"It's you!" The armor behind her spoke in shock. Myra stood up, and turned around smiling; scratching the back of her head, all hope of them not remembering her flew out the window.

"Ugh. Now you've gone and done it, you little brat." Myra turned around and both she and the armor, now next to her, gasped. He was standing without a head! Myra glanced over at the armor next to her, they were the same. "You've knocked off my head!"

Myra looked back at the attacker, watching him pick up his empty helmet.

"You're empty inside." The armor said shocked. 'How could he be shocked? He was the same way!' Myra thought. Myra out of all people should be the shocked one.

"Yes that's what they said when they sentenced me." The armor in front of them spoke and turned around. Myra stared into the hallow darkness of his armor, still slightly in shock. "And thanks to the circumstances it ended up quite literal. You don't recognize me like this do you?" He started tossing his helmet, or head, Myra had no idea what to call it, up and down in his hand.

'Recognize him? Did they know each other?' Myra glanced over at the armor next to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgot. After all it was thanks to your help catching me that I ended up here, a condemned man." He started to put his head back on. "Number 66 was my name on death row, but back when I was flesh and entrails I had better names, Barry the Butcher, or my favorite, Barry the Chopper."

"Barry the Chopper?" The armor next to her questioned. The sound of his voice made Myra realize he understood who this guy was.

She felt a chill go up her spine. Fighting was something she's always known, she understood the circumstances and realized that she could get badly hurt or even die. It was the price she paid for trying to find the stone. But how was she supposed to fight empty armor? If you broke it into little pieces did it die? Or was it, Myra gulped, immortal?

"You're the one who kidnapped Winry." The armor beside her spoke.

"That's right. And after being caught, imprisoned, and executed, I've come back from a pit of fire to take my revenge on you maggot, and as for you" he looked at Myra, "I haven't killed a woman in a very long time, it's going to feel especially good slicing through your skin." He ended laughing maniacally.

Myra stood with her weight on one leg and her hands on her hips. 'Did this guy really think he was going to do that to her?'

The armor next to her cocked his head to the side. "Is that so?" He questioned, the other armor stopped laughing.

"Is that so? What do you mean, is that so?" He pointed towards them throwing a fit. "People get terrified when a serial killer comes back from the dead!" Myra shook her head, 'Mm, mm, mm, this guy was crazy.' The armor just cocked his head to the other side. "In an empty suit of armor who moves on its own, you should be saying 'AH!" He fell to his knees. "Or 'AH!'" He stood on one foot cowering. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR BODY?" He pointed at the wall.

Myra noticed the armor next to her pull off his helmet revealing his hallow shell.

"AH! What's wrong with your body!" He pointed his knife toward the guy beside her, as he put his helmet back on.

"Take it easy. You're going to hurt my feelings."

"Hm." The crazy guy crossed his arms making Myra look at him. "Are you an executed prisoner too? Then you must be his little pet huh?" He asked. Myra glared at him clenching her fists while steam blew off her body. 'Do I look like some house cat to you?'

The not crazy one stepped forward defensive, "No, I'm not a crook."

"I suppose not, no, why would have you been helping the police? But who cares where you came from! I know your weakness now!" He said happily. Myra straightened up. 'Weakness?'

"You better beg for mercy, your life belongs to me, if I destroy the blood seal on your armor you'll die!"

"The same goes for you, right?"

Blood seal? Like an alchemic seal, using blood? Myra has heard about it, but never thought it was actually possible, everyone they once came across was a failed attempt. Never has she seen one be able to move and talk like these two can.

"But I still have the advantage you rotten beast, you don't know where my blood seal is."

"And you don't know where my seal is either."

So destroying the blood seal will kill them. 'Sounds easy enough.' Myra thought, getting ready to fight. She was at the disadvantage. She was the only one with flesh and bones, the only one that could be hurt and killed in many ways and not just one.

"Ah!" The crazy one growled clenching his fists. Then he started to spaz. "Then I'll just have to chop you up until I find it and you can't do that cause you don't have a knife." He started to run at them screaming.

Myra took her stance, angry that she just didn't go into the vent herself. 'She always fought the crazy guys.'

_Inside Laboratory 5…_

Claude grunted crawling through the small space. "Good thing I'm not human. I wouldn't be able to fit." He crawled a bit more, then froze and closed his eyes sighing. "Good thing I'm not human?" He mocked himself. "What am I saying?... If I was human I wouldn't be in this mess!" He started to spaz shaking the vent.

Finally jumping out of the vent, Claude landed in a grey hallway. Well part grey hallway; looking to the left he saw green tiles and walls. But all to the right was grey cement.

He sniffed the ground until he caught the boys scent. It was leading down the grey hallway. "Hm, is this alchemy?" He questioned out loud.

Following the scent he made his way down the bright hallway until he reach a door. Pushing against it, it opened with a loud creak. But the sounds inside were louder.

Quickly moving in he was shocked to see a young boy, not a day over Myra's age fighting a huge man in armor.

Claude jumped behind a pillar at the side of the room before they could notice him. He peaked around watching the fight progress in front of him. Both were very quick and very strong.

The boy had a blade and it looked like it was coming from his arm? 'Auto mail limbs.' He thought. He's seen a couple people with the same thing.

The kid fell onto the ground and while the armor brought up his sword for one swift blow, he moved just in time out of the way.

He move back towards the door and brought his hands onto the floor. It began to glow and a stone stick started to grow.

Claude was speechless. This kid was using alchemy without a transmutation circle… Sighing Claude then understood why he had fake limbs.

Suddenly the armor broke the newly made stone into pieces with his swords, shocking both Claude and the boy.

Claude knew that this situation had to be handled delicately; he was only a dog after all. He couldn't be much help at all against a big man in armor. Especially one as skilled as him.

Claude gasped seeing the boy's distraction had worked. Maybe he wouldn't have to help after all.

The kid picked up the helmet talking to it. Claude stared in shock. The body was hallow; the head was still talking back. 'But how?'

With the boys back turned he saw the body raise again, sword in hand. Then he saw the red stain on the inside. "A blood seal." He whispered letting a quiet growl work past his mouth. 'Those bastards, after all that's happened to him and the rest of his research team? They still have the nerve to continue their experiments?'

As the body raised its sword ready to strike the now shocked boy, Claude growled and let out a bark jumping out and tackling the boy to the side, just as the sword past them both.

Claude quickly got onto his paws while the boy knelt beside him. He could feel the pain on his side and knew that the sword sliced him a bit when he pushed the boy out of the way.

The boy looked at him in shock then back at the suit of armor.

"But how..?" He gasped. "It can't be." He dropped the head in shock and it rolled out clanking in front of them.

"Haven't you heard of sharing? One set of armor doesn't have to mean one soul." He bent to show the seal Claude had seen earlier.

"A second blood seal, this one on the body." The boy was hurt from Claude's hit and tired from the fight he already had. How was he supposed to last?

The armor bent down. "Are you ok older brother?" It asked.

Claude looked at it in shock. 'Brothers?'

"Yes younger brother. Just mad." The helmet spoke

"You two are brothers?" The boy was as shocked as Claude.

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"Yes you forgot." They both spoke, one after the other. Claude couldn't tell who was who.

"That's what made the mass murderer, The Slicer, so great."

"He was a pair of mass murdering brothers."

The boy stood wincing. "All this time and I've actually been fighting two people. That sure reeks of foul play."

"All's fair in war."

"Isn't that what he said?"

"Yes brother, it is."

"How dare you injure my older brother? I'll cut up that little pooch of yours in return, and then slice you off at the knees, so you're even closer to the ground." He pointed the sword at the boy.

Claude growled and dug his front paws into the ground.

"More short jokes huh?" The boy grunted. "You'll pay for that."

Claude quickly moved out of the way when the armor came closer as the boy clapped his hands together. "Just like him." He finished and then gasped backing away from the attacking armor.

"Oh no, I'm not giving you time for alchemy." The body sliced at him, leaving Claude and the head behind.

Claude looked at the head, who looked back at him. "What do you want, you mutt?" It spoke to him.

Claude grinned slyly…

"Ah!" The head screamed flying across the room and hitting the door on the other side of the room with a grunt.

Running over to it, Claude picked him up with his teeth. "Put me down." The helmet grunted again.

'Not a chance.' Claude smirked, shaking the head in his mouth as he's seen dogs with chew toys do. He had to admit, it was actually kind of fun.

"Ah!" The helmet screamed getting dizzy. "Stop!"

Claude let go, letting the helmet fly back across the room, landing on the ground with a thud and rolling a couple feet.

Claude was about to run over to do it again when a screamed stopped him. He stood by the helmet watching as the body of armor split in two.

"A partial transmutation." The helmet said shocked. "He stopped at step two, breaking something apart."

The lower half of the body fell by the boy; the upper half flew back by them, landing with a clank in front of them.

Then the boy sat down gripping his side and smirking towards the helmet. "Sorry about that, but I don't have time to die, I've got work to do."

Claude jumped when the upper body shot up and flailed around, the boy screamed while the body tried to get up. "Ugh! Curse you! Now you've done it…!"

"Oh shut up and rust!" The boy screamed.

"The slicer deserves better than this! You'll pay alchemist; we'll tear you apart… Won't we older brother?" He calmed down.

"No younger brother. It pains me to say it but we lost." The helmet spoke.

Claude looked at him, then at the boy as he spoke. "There wouldn't happen to be a third brother, would there?"

Claude quickly stepped away from the body and helmet, hoping there wasn't a third brother.

"No." They both said together.

Then the older one spoke. "You can pat yourself on the back child. This time, you really won."

"Perfect, then this time you can tell me everything you know about the Philosopher Stone." Claude stared in shock as the boy spoke.

'The Philosophers Stone?... He was looking for it too?'

"No, I cannot say." The helmet started and Claude dropped his head and tail a little, he was so close to actually finding the stone. "Listen to me. You must destroy us."

"You heard him." The body said waving his arm. "Finish the job, there's nothing for the defeated but death. That's our rule."

Claude looked at the boy who looked angrily at them. "I'm not killing anyone. That's not what I do."

"Humph. You're too generous with your words." The helmet scoffed. "Save anyone, but anything, as if we could still be called human in this twisted state. I didn't say kill us, I said destroy. Destroy these things we've become. Now get on with it." He was very bitter.

'I guess I would be too if I wasn't an actual human.' Claude nodded…

'Wait…' He dropped to the floor sulking at his own thought. 'Life isn't fair.' He whined in his head.

"The only way I could do that is if I admitted your definition was right." Claude looked up at the boy. "And if I did, if I accepted you weren't human, that means I'd have to admit the same of my brother and I can't do that."

'Brother?' Claude thought. Then he remembered the armor outside with Myra. That was this boy's brother? That means he had a blood seal too…

Claude looked down at the ground. 'So he lost more than his arm huh?'

"He's your brother." The helmet said just as shocked as Claude.

_Outside Laboratory 5…_

The crazy guy grunted and yelled with every swipe he made. Myra nearly got cut in the side while she flipped back, pushing her arms against the ground, and jumping even further back to land on her feet.

The other armor came out of nowhere punching the crazy guy in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Damn it!" He yelled. Myra clenched her arm. During the fight she missed stepped and got sliced from it. She felt the warmth leak onto her hand. 'Great. Claude's gonna kill me.' She thought looking towards the two guys of armor.

"I hate you!" He screamed.

The other one scratched the back of his head. "Can we call it a draw already?" Then he looked towards the building. "I'm worried about my brother."

'Brother?' Myra stared at the armor in shock. The other boy was his brother? How could that be?

The crazy guy stood. "Brother?" He questioned. "You're kidding. That little pipsqueak alchemist is your brother?"

'Alchemist?' That boy was an alchemist? It all made sense now… That poster, the one of Scar. He was wanted for hunting state alchemists. That day, she saved that boy; Scar was trying to kill him because he was a state alchemist.

How could a kid her age become a state alchemist? 'Was that even legal?'

Myra looked away from the building and back at the guys. The crazy one was gripping his stomach laughing; she had missed what was said before.

"What are you laughing about?" The other asked annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing." He stood straight. "I'm sorry it's just, brotherly love is so beautiful." He then bent slightly to look at the armor in front of him. "Gets me every time, even when it's a total fraud."

Myra didn't like where this was headed.

"A fraud?" The armor seemed shocked.

"That's right. Artificial affection."

"No! You're wrong! You don't know anything about us! My brother loves me for real, and I love him!"

"What a naive worm you are." He pointed towards him. "What if you're a fake, an imitation? How would you know the difference?"

The other armor gasped. Myra couldn't help but feel bad. What if he was fake? She felt sorry for him.

"Your brothers the one who crafted you in this form. How do you know you don't love him because he made it so you would? Tailored your memories and personality to suit him best."

"That just isn't true." Myra noticed how hurt the armor sounded. 'He must've been thinking about this for a while.' She thought. "I'm Alphonse Elric! I'm exactly the same as I was when I was a boy! I know I am!"

Alphonse Elric. So that was his name. How did a boy end up like… well that?

The crazy guy started to laugh more. Myra glared at his back. One good kick and his head would be flying for days. Myra clenched her fists stopping herself from doing so, only to make her flinch and grasp her wound tighter.

"But that's the trick isn't it? You're so called soul, its invisible. Undetectable by any scientific tool, but what if you were designed in a way to make it impossible for you to decipher what's real and what lies your brother has been feeding you?"

"No." Alphonse sounded so hurt, Myra frowned. "That can't be."

He started to back away. "I'm a person. I'm real. I'm Alphonse Elric!"

"How can you prove this Alphonse ever existed? That the identity isn't a lie of convenience. Where's your body, have you seen it?"

Myra wanted to say something, never before has she wanted to speak so badly. She felt so bad for Alphonse, even if he was a made up identity, even if he didn't have a past, that didn't make him not human! He had feelings, he fought and helped her, and he cared! He was alive now.

Myra felt her eyes get watery. Her heart pounded and she didn't know whether she felt sorry for Alphonse… or sorry for herself.

"He said it was gone. For the whole thing to be a fabrication, mom, everything. It couldn't be." Alphonse paused. "What was he trying to tell me?" He questioned himself. "What was he scared of? Am I not what I think I am?... Brother?"

Myra gasped when the crazy guy attacked Alphonse. Luckily he blocked, the other guy jumping back.

"What's wrong? Something on your mind? Your reactions are slow and clumsy. It seems that an artificially created soul doesn't quiet measure up to the real thing. It must be such a shock to find out who and what you really are."

Al looked at his hand. "No. You're lying… I'm… I'm… I'm Alphonse Elric."

Myra moved quickly seeing the crazy armor attack Alphonse while he was confused.

Al gasped, seeing the girl jumping onto the shoulders of Barry knocking him off track, and then jumping off to land on her feet, her back to him.

"That's it you little brat!" He screamed. "Time to enjoy the feeling of spilled blood again." He laughed swinging his blade at her.

Myra ducked swinging her leg around to kick his legs from under him. He fell towards her; bringing down his blade with a laugh, making her roll to the side. She winced as her arm rolled in the dirt.

Kneeling she heard him come from behind. She quickly moved to the side and flipped onto her hands to spring back onto her feet, ducking again when he brought his blade back around.

"Hold still." He grunted while swinging his blade every which way, Myra moved swiftly with every attack, luckily defense was something she was good at.

Finally she sprang back again, this time landing a good ten yards from him, breathing deeply. Her arm stung from the strength she had to use on it. She dropped to the ground on her knees.

He grabbed onto his knees and panted. "You're a quick little brat, I'll give you that."

"Leave her alone!" Alphonse yelled. The crazy guy glanced behind. "Oh so your finally back? You accepted that quickly." He laughed a little.

"I don't accept it. I'll never accept it." He didn't sound as confident as before, both Myra and the crazy guy could tell.

He started to laugh and turned towards him. "Just accept it, you'll feel better."

"If that's the truth then what about you? What about you!" Alphonse questioned.

The crazy guy gasped slightly and jumped back a little.

"You have memories from when you were alive." Alphonse took a step forward. "And that means…"

Al stopped when Barry turned around, facing Myra once more. He noticed Myra looking up at the wall the Barry was looking at.

A man, covered by the darkness jumped down over the fence.

Barry started laughing. "How exquisite. The fools keep coming one by one. What about me, you ask. It's really quite simple. I love to tear the flesh of the living, to kill for the simple intoxicating pleasure of feeling blood between my fingers. I kill; therefore, I am!" He finished before running towards the shadowy figure.

Myra being much closer to the person jumping down off the fence than Alphonse, knew who it was. She saw the scar and started to scoot away from him, back towards the building as the crazy guy screamed about something. 'If things couldn't get worse, this guy shows up?' Myra sighed; she just couldn't get a break.

"Whether I'm real or human doesn't matter!" The crazy guy ran past her and towards Scar. "I'm a killer and that's all I need to know!"

Scar caught his hand before the crazy guy could bring his blade down on him.

"Your right, there is no need for you to prove you exist, because very soon, you won't." Scar threatened.

"You?" Alphonse gasped. Myra looked up and noticed he was now standing next to her.

"You know this guy?" The armor in Scar's hand started to freak out. "No fair, you didn't say anything about having other allies around."

"Allies?" Scar questioned. Then he looked towards Myra. 'The girl from before.'

Myra gulped. 'Not good.'

While distracted the armor tried to turn and punch Scar but he only transmuted his arm, blowing it into pieces. Myra stared in shock, 'He stops at the second step.'

"What the-? How did you-?" The armor noticed his arm gone.

"So you're in that pitiful body as well." Scar took a step forward and pulled up his sleeve revealing a strange tattoo. Myra didn't notice it the last time she saw Scar. "May God show you mercy when I send you to Him."

The armor gasped and pointed at the tattoo. "Why is that symbol there on your arm!"

Scar glanced at his arm. "Then you've seen it before?" He asked angrily.

"Oooh. You don't have any idea what that is, do you?"

Scar gritted his teeth then ran towards him. "Tell me!" He practically growled. The armor screamed and jumped back.

"If you know what this is, tell me now." Scar said holding his arm up.

"I see. Your just dying to know the truth, aren't you?" He scratched the back of his head, and then turned around. "Hm, well now… let's see." He put his arm on the wall thinking and laughing a bit. He then glanced back smiling. "I'm not going to tell you."

Suddenly there was a bright light coming from inside the building and a huge explosion…

* * *

><p>Comment Please :)<p> 


	5. Lab 5  Part II

Sorry I haven't updated for a while :/ No excuses really haha. Anyway thanks for the reviews :) Keep em' coming!

* * *

><p>Myra winced and felt a giant weight on top of her. Her arm throbbed with pain and she couldn't feel her legs. Opening her eyes she saw rubble and dirt under her. She glanced behind her and saw Scar and Alphonse on top of her.<p>

Turning a couple shades of red she used her alchemy to push them of while screaming silently.

They flew back and landed on the ground a couple of feet away with a thud, Alphonse still on top of Scar. Scar glared at her while Alphonse scratched the back of his head trying to laugh slightly. He stopped when another laughing distracted them.

It was the crazy guy. He was standing on top of broken rocks laughing like a maniac. Behind him was a huge hole in the wall. He then twirled around. "This building is loaded with explosives so I can burry everything anytime I want. And now I must bid you three a farewell." Then he turned and ran into the darkness of the building.

Scar yelled. "No wait!"

"If you want to know about those markings on your arm you'll have to come in here and find me." He sung before disappearing.

"He got away." Alphonse spoke.

"Get up." Scar said angrily.

"Oh." Alphonse moved quickly. "Sorry."

Scar stood and started to walk towards the hole.

"Where are you going?" Alphonse asked.

"If you're here, Fullmetal must be somewhere inside as well."

'Fullmetal?' Myra thought, shocked. 'As in Fullmetal Alchemist?' Myra fell over, her head spinning with shock. Never has she been surprised so much in one day.

Al held out his hand as Scar walked over to the building. "No wait. Stop." Scar kept walking. "Wait for me!"

Al stood up but then remembered the girl. She was on the ground and she looked very confused.

He saw the blood coming from her arm.

"It'd probably be safer if you stayed here."

Myra heard Alphonse and sat up. She looked at him as he stood near the building. From the ground she felt very small compared to him, yet his voice and personality seemed younger.

"I'll be right back. I need to find my brother." Alphonse spoke again, concern laced in his voice.

Myra smiled at him and nodded.

Soon Alphonse was gone too. Leaving Myra outside alone.

_In Laboratory 5…_

Claude looked around at the eerie green walls. He didn't like the smell of this place, it was the same smell from when he…

Shaking his head he tried not to think about that. He followed the boy down the halls, carrying the helmet in his arm.

"Just checking, were passed all the traps, right?" He asked. Claude gulped and looked around.

"No intruder has ever been able to get this far." The helmet spoke.

"Yeah you mean you and your brother killed anyone that ever tried."

The helmet laughed. "Consider you and your dog lucky."

Ed paused for a moment and looked back at Claude. "He's not my dog. Actually I don't know where he came from?"

Claude froze on spot looking at the boy, hoping he wouldn't question anything. Claude needed to follow this kid in order to learn more about the Philosophers Stones where-abouts.

"Then why don't you kill him?" The helmet questioned. "I never liked dogs anyway."

Claude growled at the thing. It took a lot of self-control for him to not start yelling at the guy.

Ed shook the helmet a little. "Don't you think about something other than killing!?" He then calmed down. "Besides." He looked at the dog. "He saved my life back there. It's only right to return the favor."

He then turned and began to walk again. "So who was it that attached your souls to that suit of armor anyway?"

Before number 48 could answer Ed heard a growling from behind him. He turned and saw the dog hunched over growling at the darkness in front of them.

"What is it-?"

Ed stopped and turned around to look back in front of him. He heard strange sounds coming from the darkness ahead. Then pairs of yellow eyes started to appear.

"I thought you said we were past all the weird traps." He angrily whispered at number 48.

"This isn't a trap."

Claude growled and ran forward running right into a lizard like thing; some ran past him and attacked the boy.

Claude and the lizard went tumbling to the ground. It pinned him down and tried to bite at him; he quickly moved and bit its shoulder, sinking his teeth into the leathery skin. The thing cried out and jumped off of him.

He jumped at it ripping it apart limb by limb.

Claude turned to see the boy about to be attacked again and Claude jumped tackling a fury thing to the ground. He felt its claws dig into his wound on his side, making it bigger. He let out a cry and kicked the thing with his hind legs flipping it over and biting onto its neck. He held tightly while the thing squirmed, until it stopped moving all together.

A whistle paused everything. Getting off the dead thing Claude looked at the others, they sat with their heads bowed towards the darkness.

"What happened?" The boy whispered as Claude made his way next to him. He could feel the blood dripping from his wound.

Suddenly there was a thumping sound coming from the darkness. It sounded big.

"The chimera heard their master. The one who created them." Claude looked to the ground as the helmet spoke.

"You're telling me someone lives down here." The boy said surprised.

"Someone. I think it could be better described as something."

Claude looked up to see a big green thing step out of the darkness and into the light. It was fury and huge. It was like nothing he's ever seen before, and he used to work in a lab like this. But that was before he became the dog he is today.

"That's a chimera." The boy said. "You mean this one created all the others?"

"No." The thing said with a hoarse voice. Its head bent down and Claude stared at in horror. There was a human head on its body, but it was deformed and upside down. "Not all of them."

The boy gasped and Claude looked towards him. "It's been a long time Edward." The thing spoke to him.

Claude looked at Edward now; he was shocked to realize the boy knew that thing.

"Tucker." Ed whispered. "The sewing life alchemist." He dropped the helmet and ran towards the thing, grabbing it by the neck, or at least Claude thought it was the neck.

Claude looked down at the helmet by his paws and picked it up with his mouth.

"But how? The military said you were executed." Ed said angrily.

"My brother and I were still alive in this place, even though the records say we were killed. Why should it surprise you that others were kept alive as chimeras?" The helmet spoke.

"Yeah but that's not what I'm talking about! It's Nina." Ed said angrily. "Your daughter is dead because of what you did. How could they allow you to live?"

'This guy killed his own daughter?' Claude thought disgusted. He felt the guilt pull at his heart, thinking about his past and the things he's done. Would he have done any different if he were given the chance? What if he did have family, would he have sacrificed them?

"I'm living for Nina." The thing spoke, breaking Claude's thoughts. "I understand how you must feel right now Edward, but please, let me explain."

Myra flinched tightening the cloth wrapped around her arm. She was surprised that Alphonse left her so easily, thinking that she wouldn't follow them into the building. If it were Claude on the other hand, well he would've known right away.

But she wasn't as good at following as she thought, because trying to stay far enough behind to not be noticed didn't work out so well. She was sure she was in a completely different part of the building right now.

The halls were green and dark. The lights were dull and she couldn't see more than a couple feet in front of her. Myra hated breathing through her nose, because every time she'd smell a musty, rotting odor. And a bit of blood, but she figured that was just coming from her wound.

Starting to get anxious Myra walked faster, coming to another hallway, but opted on continuing straight.

'Where could that dog be?' She wondered, completely giving up on finding Scar and Alphonse.

Myra stopped when she heard a door close and then footsteps. She hurried forward stopping when she came to another hallway.

She peaked her head around the corner and saw a big man in a military uniform. He was walking away from her, but she could've sworn she heard snickering coming from him.

He turned the corner and Myra waited till she could no longer hear his footsteps.

Walking towards the door the man came out of she stared at it hesitantly. She didn't know if she should go in or not, what if there were more military guys in there? Claude would really have her neck.

But what if… what if the Fullmetal Alchemist was in there…

"Huh?" Ed felt a tug on his shirt while moving the last tank into place. It was the dog.

Claude whined and pulled on Edward's shirt. Claude knew this wasn't good; he had a very bad feeling about this whole thing. Plus that Tucker guy gave him the absolute creeps.

Whining once more and giving another good tug, Edward smiled and knelt down. "Don't worry boy, I know what I'm doing."

'Yeah, I know what you're doing too!' Claude screamed inside his head. 'And you shouldn't be doing it! Come on Ed, listen to me.'

Ed patted Claude on the head and then continued to move the last tank.

'Alright, no more Mr. Nice Dog!' Claude started to bark, and loudly. He ran by Ed and stood in the spot he needed to put the tank. He continued to bark.

Ed looked around the tank and sighed. "Come on. Move, will ya?"

"Maybe we should put him outside?" The hoarse voice of Tucker suggested.

Claude yelped as Tucker picked him up, more than pleased to get the mutt out of here.

Claude was frozen for a minute but then squirmed, barked, and growled trying to get out this things grasp.

He looked back towards Ed, barking like crazy. 'Damn, I wish Myra was here!'

Ed paused for a moment, 'He seems really upset.' He thought about the dog. 'Wait, what am I talking about, he's just a dog.' Ed smiled slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, it'll probably be safer for him out there."

Tucker opened the door and tossed Claude out, not too gently. Landing on the ground with a thud, Claude got up and shook the dust off his body. He then looked towards the door to see a smiling Tucker there. "Yes, very safe."

The way Tucker spoke sent shivers through Claude's body. He tried to run for the door but Tucker slammed it shut before he could get in. Barking a couple more times he growled and turned around.

"This is just great." Claude finally spoke to himself.

Claude then heard growling sounds to his left. He looked over into the darkness and saw yellow eyes staring back at him.

"Damn you Tucker." Claude growled…

Myra stood in awe, staring at the red glowing room. It looked exactly like the stuff from the day she first met Alphonse and his brother. The stuff the man saved her with. The Philosopher Stone…

Slowly closing the door behind her she walked further into the room. In the center was a big tank filled with the red glowing stone, but it was in its liquid form. She would have to figure out a way to turn it solid.

Putting her hand against it, she could feel the power it held through the glass. It warmed the room.

She had to find Claude and get him back here. He would tell her how to do this. She has read the books; studied for hours, but the only way to actually to get it right is to have done it before. Claude had much more experience with things like this, she couldn't even remember the night she…

Shaking her head and stepping away from the glass, she looked down at the ground.

She saw drops hit the floor, but this time it wasn't her blood from her wound. It was tears, from a very different wound.

'This is no time for that Myra. Get a hold of yourself.' She took a deep breath wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

After composing herself she walked towards the door, ready to find Claude and get his body back. But she stopped…

Looking back at the tank she could've sworn she heard voices. All faded as if behind a wall.

She made her way over to the tank again, this time putting her ear against the glass. Holding her breath she listened carefully. She heard them again, the voices of men. A lot of men. She couldn't make out what they were saying though.

Stepping away she stared at the tank. It was hallow inside… But why? And why were there men inside?...

Myra's eyes widened. Her heart stopped. She couldn't even think, her mind seemed to go blank.

They haven't created a whole Philosophers Stone yet, no. They were missing one ingredient.

Myra fell to her knees, the tears coming again, this time flowing down her cheek and onto her lap.

'We were so close!' She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, ignoring the pain in her arm. This was what she feared most, even above never getting Claude's body back.

It was the crossroad she hoped she would never have to come to. The one she feared from the day Claude had told her the truth about the stone. The same day she made the promise to him.

She gritted her teeth looking back at the tank. The incomplete stone inside, taunting her… tempting her.

Her only goal was to find an already completed stone, to use it for good, to not let the souls put into it go to waste.

She heard the men inside once more. Her heart broke, could she really kill them? What if there were no created stones left? What if this were her only option to get Claude's body back… was it worth it?...

Claude dropped to the floor breathing hard. Lying in blood, surrounded by the dead chimera. His muscles burned and his wounds stung.

He had to get out of there; there was no telling what other things were in this lab.

An explosion made him jump to his feet. It sounded like it was right above him. Looking towards the door he was once thrown out off he saw dust and smoke coming from under it… 'What happened?'

He limped towards the door, sniffing and smelling the rumble and dust, but nothing else. He scratched at the door hoping Edward would grow some sense and let him in.

"Long shot." He scoffed and sat down trying to get some rest before he did anything else…

Myra had no idea what just happened. One minute she was sitting, the next a big blast and she was falling.

Now she was laying somewhere, hearing the falling of some rocks and the groaning of men.

She felt a weight on her leg and when she tried to move it she gasped. Whatever it was tore through her skin and was still there in her flesh.

Taking a breath in, she started to cough from the burning of the dust in her throat. She opened her eyes and saw and giant piece of rock next to her head. 'That was close.' She sighed in relief.

Sitting up she groaned and looked around the room. She saw men with tan colored uniforms, some had boards around their hands, and others didn't. 'Prisoners?'

She then noticed her leg. It was under a huge piece of the floor, or ceiling. Whatever it was, it made a deep gash in her leg. She flinched trying to move it just a little.

Suddenly she heard someone yelling. "Everybody listen up! Who brought you here!?" Myra looked over to see Alphonse's brother. He was standing next to some big green thing that was laughing, or at least she thought it was laughing.

"I did." The boy turned around to look at the door. Myra recognized the guy standing there from earlier, the guy that left the room. 'Ugh! I should've realized!' Myra thought palming her face.

"Fullmetal Alchemist. I personally requested these criminals be transferred here from the prison next door. And what are you doing here?"

'He. Was. The… Fullmetal Alchemist?' Myra stared in shock as she thought about earlier tonight. When Scar said he was going after the Fullmetal. She knew that the Fullmetal Alchemist was here, and that Alphonse's brother was here, but she didn't realize they were the same person!

That means… 'Aw, he was right under my nose the whole time!' Myra fell back onto the floor in defeat.

Myra looked back over to see that the guy in the blue uniform was no longer there. Now it was a weird looking guy… or girl… she couldn't tell. But it was standing where the soldier once was.

She couldn't tell what they were saying but she could see that Fullmetal wasn't happy. He tried to fight but then paused suddenly. The, girl… guy… it, easily attacked back, knocking Fullmetal to the ground. Myra sat up, ignoring the pain in her leg to see if he was alright.

Suddenly there was another person, just as white as the one over Edward. This one definitely was a girl; she held this helmet and talked to the other one.

Myra looked around at the prisoners, she may not hear what they were saying, but she knew it wasn't good.

Myra tried to push the rock off her leg, wincing and gasping at the pain. But it didn't budge. Hoping they wouldn't notice she quickly turned the rock into dust, but the flash caught someone's eye.

Myra tried to stand but fell with a gasp. Digging her fingers into the ground and opening her eyes she saw a shadow from above.

"Well, well, well." She looked up in shock. "What do we have here?" The it from before, that attacked Fullmetal, smirked down at her. Its hands on its hips as it towered over her. "Another little brat?"

"Envy, don't waste your time." The thing turned from her to look back at the girl. Both she and Fullmetal were looking towards them. Fullmetal stared at her in shock, recognizing her.

"Since I can't hurt him, what's the shame of hurting her? She's an alchemist." Envy looked at her with evil in its eyes.

Myra glared up at it. Oh if she could talk, the things she would say to it…

"No, we've already had enough unexpected setbacks; we need to get on with the transmutation while the ingredients are still fresh." The girl spoke.

Myra gasped and looked around at the prisoners.

Fullmetal spoke. "You want me to use these convicts to make a Philosophers Stone. Is that your plan, you really think I'd take their lives?"

The prisoners looked at each other and then started to run for the door. But they were stopped by a big guy dragging something.

"I think that you have no choice in the matter Edward." The girl said as the big guy threw the thing to the ground before them.

'Alphonse!' Myra moved to sit on her knees.

"Al!" Edward screamed.

"Brother." Al said back. "These people, there Homunculi."

'What?' Myra looked at Envy in front of her with wide eyes. 'That can't be true. Homunculi are just a myth, right?' Myra stared at the ground in shock. Her hands fell to the ground, barely holding her upper body up.

She couldn't even register what was happening around her. 'If Homunculi's exist… then… Claude…'

"It still won't be the real Nina!"

Myra snapped out of her thoughts to hear Edward scream. She noticed Envy was no longer in front of her but by him.

Envy threw a kick and knocked Edward back. It then knelt down next to him. "This pointless chit chat stops here. So pipsqueak, why don't you shut up and get to work on the transmutations now? You can start by fixing the ceiling."

"I'm embarrassed to admit." The girl spoke. "But our group is incapable of using alchemy on our own. We have to rely on others to do it for us."

"If you can't use alchemy then what's the point, what could you possibly do with the Philosophers Stone?" Edward asked them. "Same as Cornello huh? Let me guess, you got a God complex and a desperate need for world domination?"

Cornello. Liore. The place the Fullmetal Alchemist destroyed by going there. Myra thought about the riots she saw that day, the despair on the people's faces. The Fullmetal Al-

No… Edward caused that. Edward and Alphonse.

"I want to become human." The girl said and Myra stared at her in shock, was it possible? "Nothing more." She finished.

This made Myra think about Claude all the more.

"If you guys are really Homunculi like you say, there must be an alchemist somewhere who created you. Why don't you get him to do your dirty work for you?" Edward started but was kicked again by Envy.

"We weren't created by anyone. We were born." Envy spoke.

"Given our limitations, all we could do was leave a trail of bread crumbs pointing towards the stone, and advise some eager alchemists on how to go about constructing the stone for themselves."

"Wait a second." Edward began. "You mean you're the ones who showed Mugear what to do with that red water in his mine. And when Marcoh was working here in this lab, you must've told him about the secret ingredient. Not to mention Tucker's experiments and Cornello's fake stone, which I guess you were behind too."

"We leave the fake bait and sure enough every idiot interested in the stone came flocking." Envy smirked.

"And that's the way we found you boys." The girl spoke to Edward. "You found us."

Myra looked down at the ground. She was right. All of them, even if no one else knew about her and Claude, fell into their trap.

"Are you saying that me coming here was part of your plan all along?" Edward asked shocked. He then sat up more. "No, Al and I started this journey 3 years ago for our own reasons, of our own free will. We went through hell to get here."

Myra felt the same way Edward was feeling. She couldn't believe that she was just some puppet being lead here because they wanted it… but if they didn't know about her, or Claude. Then maybe she wasn't just some puppet?

"You're here because that is what we wanted." The girl spoke with venom.

"Al and I are nobody's puppets, not the states and definitely not yours!" Edward screamed angrily.

"It's an equivalent exchange. I'm going to tell you everything you need to know to make a Philosophers Stone." She said making Myra look back up at her. "And in return, you're going to use it to turn all of us into humans."

"Why the hell should I trust you guys?" Edward asked. Myra felt nervous. She hoped that he wouldn't give in.

"Oh but you misunderstand me Fullmetal, we're not asking." She lifted the helmet and the face opened revealing a blood seal. "We're telling."

Myra stared at it. 'How many of these things were made?'

"Do you have any idea what would happen to an attached soul when you do this?" She brought up her hand, her finger growing longer and sharper. She scratched the blood seal and the helmet started gasping.

"Stop it! You can't do that, he's still a human being!" Edward screamed.

"Edward Elric." The helmet hoarsely spoke. "I want you to-"

Myra blinked as the girl sliced the head in three and dropped it to the ground. She then stood, taking off Alphonse's helmet.

Myra moved forward a bit, staring at Alphonse helplessly.

The girl turned. "This won't take long."

"No!" Edward yelled, his voice broken. "Please don't hurt him, he's my little brother. Please don't take him away, I'm begging you!" Edward sounded desperate, making Myra's heart clench.

"Ed." Alphonse spoke. "It's ok. What am I after all?"

Myra thought about what the crazy guy said to Alphonse.

'No Alphonse! Whether you're a fake or not doesn't matter! You're real to me!' She reached out wanting to scream.

"Don't give up on me now Al, K?!" Edward said as he moved. He clapped his hands together and touched the floor.

Myra watched as the rocks around her, even the one she turned to dust, sucked into the floor and rebuilt the ceiling above.

Envy whistled looking up at it.

The prisoners all moved back onto the transmutation circle as the big guy came close to them. Myra could no longer see as the guys blocked her view. She looked down and noticed she was right on the edge of the circle.

"Brother no, you can't do this!" She heard Alphonse scream. "It's not worth it!"

Edward didn't listen as he kept moving the tanks into place.

Myra sighed and looked down at the ground. Should she let Edward create the stone? She did need it, but at what cost? She looked around at the men who looked sadly at the floor. They reminded her of the faces of the people in Liore, even if these guys were criminals, she still felt bad for them.

And yet she did nothing. Maybe it was because she was too tired from the earlier events? Maybe because deep down she didn't really care about the criminals who were going to die anyway? Maybe it was because she understood Edward's actions and reasons more than anyone? Whatever it was, she didn't even think about how she was in the circle too…

"That's it, you can do it kid." She heard the girl speak. "I have faith."

"This is crazy!" Alphonse screamed.

There was a pause and Myra closed her eyes, ready for it to end. She often wondered if she would get her memory back when she died. She smiled at the thought.

"Quit doing this brother, those people, there- there human!"

Even the sound of Alphonse's distressed voice couldn't break the peace Myra felt right now.

"Yeah, and soon you and I will be. So what's your problem?" Envy spoke from somewhere.

"I don't want to get my old body back if it means having to take someone else's life!"

"Hah! I thought for sure you and your brother would have gotten the message after your pathetic attempt to bring back your mommy." Myra heard Envy say. "You gotta spend life to make life. Come on, this is basic alchemy here. Don't kid youkrself into thinking there's some way around that, because there's not. As they say, death is the high cost of living."

Myra opened her eyes and stared at the wall. They tried human transmutation. The forbidden alchemy. And all to bring back their mother. Her eyes saddened. 'If I remembered my mom…' She looked at her hands. 'I would have done the same.'

"In order to achieve anything in life you inevitably have to take it from someone else, that is what any honest adult knows." The girl from before spoke.

"But were not adults." Alphonse said.

"When Edward decided to join up with the state alchemists he gave up all claims to childhood in exchange for power. So don't start behaving like a child now, because you can't have it both ways."

"I see now." Myra was shocked to hear Edwards voice. "This is really the truth behind all truths." She then heard the clap. 'Alphonse was right, it wasn't worth it.'

Myra quickly stood, her leg throbbing in pain. Pushing it aside she grabbed the collar of two shirts and pulled them back.

The guys screamed and fell backwards out of the circle. Some turned around and looked at her and she shoved them to the side, causing them to fall on others and roll out of the circle.

She was making her way towards Edward when she heard him say. "I just can't do it."

She stopped between a couple guys, right in front of him. He was looking at the ground, his hands close, but not there yet.

Envy behind him was about to speak when an explosion brought them out of their thoughts.

"Fullmetal Alchemist. Take your brother and get out of here." Both Myra and Edward looked to Scar who stood in the corner of the now broken room.

"I don't need your help!" Edward screamed at him.

"Maybe not, but your younger brother needs you."

His words made Edward pause. He then turned towards Al. "Let's go!"

"Oh no, you aren't leaving till you finished what you started!" The girl screamed at him.

Edward ran into the red, unfinished stone and suddenly it was like an explosion all over again.

Myra fell to her knees covering her face with her arms, hearing nothing but loud sounds and Edwards screams.

Myra looked up seeing only flashes of blue swirling around Edward. It was like electricity was running through him, the power was so strong. She had no idea what to do?

Standing up was hard with the force Edward emitted. And slowly she took a step towards him, holding her arms above her face and wincing at the pain she felt.

When she got to him she grabbed him from behind, pulling him back into her chest and wrapping her arms fully around his shoulders and chest. She held tightly pushing her head into Edward's shoulder blade, gritting her teeth, and closing her eyes shut.

When it felt like it was never going to end she felt his force, his power, go away. It disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving her body with a numb effect.

The weight of Edward against her fully, came aware when her leg collapsed from the pain. She fell to the ground, Edward falling with her; luckily he only landed on half her body.

She tried to push him off but her arms wouldn't move. It was like each part of her body was shutting down one by one, till she couldn't move anything. She felt her eyes get heavy and start to droop and she fought to keep them open, but like everything else it was forced upon her.

The next thing she knew, Myra had blacked out.

* * *

><p>Comment please :) oh and sorry if it was a little confusing, I followed the show, ALOT! haha<p> 


End file.
